


In my embrace

by Yueriko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Submarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueriko/pseuds/Yueriko
Summary: Being on the heart pirate's submarine for already quite a while, (Y/N) built up a rather special relationship with the infamous surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law. No one notice the little moments they share nor do they know about their strong intimacy for each other in those nights. In one of those nights, (Y/N) decides to visit her secret lover due to insomnia preventing her from sleeping. What can the doctor do to help his significant other?





	In my embrace

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, this is my first fanfiction EVER lmao. Anyways I'm just trying to share my endless love for Law since he deserves way more attention! I had this idea for this one-shot for already a long time. There are also plenty of other ideas i want to share with you guys one day ;)
> 
> Have fun reading and enjoy!
> 
> -Yue
> 
> PS: I'm still not so comfortable writing smuts so imma skip it for now ahaha

The moon shines brightly through the round window of the yellow submarine but that's not the reason why a certain (H/C) haired woman can't fall asleep. The submarine has emerged for the night so it can cool down from the constant travel through the sea. Little waves are crashing swiftly onto it and everything seems to be perfect for a night rest after having worked hard the whole day but (Y/N) was having none of it. 

 

Closing her eyes. Open them. Looking at the wooden clock to her left side. Closing them again. Sighing. "No, it's not working.", she mumbles to herself while sitting up. It's been way too long since she had slept well and the sleeping pills Law gave her won't do their job.

 

Knowing the surgeon, he definetly isn't sleeping either, not because of insomnia but because of his bad habit working and studying until late night. Groaning, (Y/N) got up, left the warm embrace of her blanket and reached out for a little oil lamp on her desk. Her bare feet silently touch the cold ground of the submarine while she's sneaking through the corridor. With the little lamp being her only source of light she instantly finds the room of her beloved one, light still lit. 

 

Law sat on his bed, lower part of his body covered under his sheet, bare tattooed back leaning against the headboard while he's reading a medical book about a rare disease that once occured on a small island. Upon hearing three light knocks on his door his gaze left the book. A low "Come in." was heard and the door slowly opened, revealing a tired but still gorgeous looking woman in a light blue nightgown, lamp still in her hand. She gives him a half-smile. After carefully closing the door she slowly heads straight to his bed, placing the lamp next to Law's on the nightstand. It was dimly lit in his room but just enough for him to read. Knowing his woman well, he puts his book down and made room for her. Accepting his invite she crawls on his bed and knelt between his legs, facing him. 

 

"The pills aren't working?", he asks, already knowing the answer. She nods and leans her forehead against his bare chest. Sighing, Law puts the blanket around the two of them and picks up his book again. His arms are on either side of her and she instantly feels the warmth radiating from his body. He smelled nice. He always did. A mixture of light cologne with a hint of disinfectant. He seems so concentrated right now, or he's just faking it in order to ignore the feeling of her chest being pressed so tightly against his and her head now on his shoulder. His body tensed up for a second when her warm breath hit his ear. 

 

(Y/N)-ya, please let me finish this book", bothered by her teasing he gave her a short glare but instantly softens his gaze when he got a closer look of her face. His lover indeed looks very tired, small bags already visible under her beautiful (E/C) eyes. Kind of reminds Law of himself. Decinding to take care of his priority first, he puts his book away and turns his full attention to (Y/N). "I guess that book can wait.", he whispers, softly cupping her chin, thumb brushing against her lips. He closes the distance between them and gives her a quick peck.Taken back by his sudden change of behaviour, (Y/N) can't help but blush. 

 

"I, ah, really didn't want to disturb y-", before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers again, this time more hungrier. "It's alright. A doctor got his duty to take care of his patient first, after all.", he remarked, a tiny smirk displayed on his sinful and handsome face. Once again he presses his lips on hers. Tattooed hands roam around her body and she shivered at the cold feeling of his fingers in contrast to his warm chest. Soon they find her bottom, groping them. A low moan gave him the opportunity to slip in his tongue, dominating over the heated kiss.

 

In need of air they pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Panting she looked at him with half closed eyes and so did he. In a matter of seconds (Y/N) finds herself being pushed onto her back, Law above her. "And I know just the right treatment for you.", if she hasn't been already red enough, she definetly is now. The captain of the heart pirates wasted no time in attacking her body with kisses and affection. 

 

\------ Time skip after the love-making --------

 

Naked bodies entangled under the sheets, clothes long forgotten on the ground. Few marks covered the upper body of the woman who is in the warm embrace of a certain tattooed man. The only sound in the room is the soft snoring of (Y/N), falling in a deep slumber due to fatigue and exhaustion. Law softly tugs a strand of hair behind her ear, a small smile plastered on his face. "Sleep well, (Y/N)-ya."


End file.
